Reliving and Finding out the Past
by Rima Ohayashi
Summary: Alice and Jasper look back over their past with the help of Bella.


Alice X Jasper : Reliving and finding out the past

Bella bounded down the stairs of her new permanent home. Over the last few days she had decided to ask how everyone had met and known that each other was their other half. It was proving to be really interesting as everyone felt differently yet felt the same.

Emmett was only too happy to share his and Rosalie's life, especially things Bella didn't want to necessarily hear. She knew he loved doing it to freak her out though and try to get a vampire to blush. As of yet he hadn't managed it to his disappointment.

Rosalie was a bit more conserved but still quite open. Her eyes always glittered when she talked about Emmett which was a lot. She was getting easier and easier to talk to now that they had a common interest – Renesmee.

She and Edward had already talked about it long ago so there was nothing new there and with Carlisle and Esme away only Alice and Jasper left.

Alice slowly came down the stairs. She had already seen what Bella was going to ask. She gingerly sat down on the sofa next to her.

'So?'

'So what?'

Alice feigned ignorance, clearly enjoying Bella's impatience. Bella pouted at her instantly, folding her arms across her chest. She hated when Alice did that.

'So, you and Jasper. How did you meet?'

Alice's eyes lit up instantly when Bella said his name. He was away at the moment with Carlisle and Esme.

'Well … it's quite a long story really. After I awoke, I almost immediately started having visions of Jasper although at that time I had no idea who or where he was. It took me almost two years to find him. We finally met at a small bar in Philadelphia. It was dark but I was sure it was him the second he walked in, obviously way more handsome in person. He froze of course as soon as I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.'

Alice giggled.

'I swear I could have given him a heart attack, the poor guy. His strong southern accent was really sexy and the speechlessness was absolutely adorable. We kissed of course right after knowing barely anything about the other.'

She giggled again, happiness in her eyes.

'But that all changed.'

Edward had surprised the girls by coming in. they hadn't been paying much attention. Bella looked at him quiz-idly.

'He left, Straight after, not looking back. It left Alice in hell of a state.'

He clearly still held a grudge. Bella was shocked.

'He really did that? To Alice? You're kidding right?'

'No.'

Silence filled the air, making Bella uncomfortable. This isn't what she had really wanted to here. Alice hesitantly smiled before continuing.

'I was quite upset afterwards and Edward came.'

'But I was too late.'

His tone was jokier this time of his favourite brother.

'Way late.'

Alice grinned harder.

'I'd walked out of town to find peace, distraught. I'd decided to never look into the future again but somehow after a couple of hours my feet led me back to the bar to find Jasper sitting there waiting for me. He seemed distraught and cautiously smiled as I walked up to him and grabbed his hand again. I still don't know what changed though.'

She growled through her teeth.

'He doesn't talk about, think about it and I can't see it.'

'Well, all he did was make sure not to be a jackass.'

Edward's grouchy remark had earned him a smirk from Alice before he started protesting.

'No! No, Alice, No!'

'What? What? What?'

Bella screamed back in curiosity. Alice grinned harder, while Edward hid his face in his hands.

'Edward came a couple of hours later to see us. He came originally because I was upset but decided to keep driving and meet jasper once that changed. He was already more than halfway there after all. We met him in a clearing, just outside town. I instantly threw my arms around him whilst Jasper stayed back cautious.'

Edward quickly interrupted.

'He felt a small pang of jealousy as you hugged me which obviously registered in my head.'

He tapped his forehead jokingly.

'Yeah. At which point you burst like a buffoon and squeezed me tighter to test him.'

Edwards stopped smiling.

'He didn't do anything though, just raised an eyebrow coolly to as why I was acting like an idiot. He was really jealous deep down though.'

Alice started laughing. Edward glared at her.

'Jasper sensed from the way Edward was acting that his thoughts were being read so to test it out he reminisced over our kiss.'

She giggled.

'You suddenly frowned, flinching and I remember thinking what the hell is going on before he burst out laughing and fell on the floor.'

Bella laughed.

'Was that when you found out he could read people's emotions?'

'Yes.'

Muttered Edward stubbornly, before Alice teasingly punched him.

'I'm never going to be able to erase that from my mind. It's not funny.'

Alice grinned more.

'No! No! No! No! No!'

He screamed before he left the room and Alice started laughing again. Bella looked at her.

'I just showed him something way worse.'

If Bella could have blushed at that she would have. Edward would stay clear of Alice and Jasper for a while, that was for sure.

The only person Bella hadn't talked to yet was Jasper but he had managed to find a way to avoid her all week. Damn! His emotion reading ability. He could probably tell she wanted to ask something personal and he was quite a private guy.

She still wanted to find out about his feelings for Alice but now more than that she wanted to find out why he had upset her and left her. It was not something she could picture him doing.

Alice had finally gone shopping, leaving Jasper by himself unusually. It was her chance. Before he could hide from her, she pounced.

'What do you want Bella?'

His tired look said it all. He didn't want to talk. Maybe it was just her eager expression though.

'well, I'm asking everyone about, you know, how they met their other half and you're the only one left, so … how did you meet Alice?'

Bella grinned at him.

'Didn't you already talk to Alice?'

'Yeah. So?'

'You're not going to leave me alone are you?'

Bella grinned wider, before Edward rushed out and shielded her from some unknown threat. Jasper laughed.

'Still works.'

He smirked at Edwards who grumbled before walking off. Bella could instantly tell what had happened.

'So?'

'So what?'

'How did you meet?'

He sighed. She wasn't going to leave him in peace until she got an answer. Sh*t!

'Don't see what this is going to bring but fine. I was in Philadelphia, wandering aimlessly before deciding to go into this tiny bar to get out of the rain. She was there waiting for me of course and dragged me back out, before explaining anything.'

She looked at Jasper expectantly.

'What? That's it.'

'Jasper Whitlock Cullen, We both know that's a big fat lie.'

She folded her arms over her chest.

'I'm not as easy to fool as Edward and Alice.'

He grimaced.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

It was clear from his tone that it wasn't something pleasant and he had been hiding it from Edward and Alice so it had to be bad.

'Not one little clue? Tid bit? Come on. Give me something?'

She carried on nagging him for the next three hours until he finally gave in, snapping at her.

'fine Bella. If I tell you will you please leave me the f*ck alone?!'

She looked happily at him.

'Maria turned up.'

Who was Maria? Wait … was it the Maria? The one Alice had told Bella created Jasper and taught him to lead an army of immortal children which he had eventually escaped from but it hadn't stopped him being scarred for life.

'… The Maria?'

She almost choked on the two words. He looked sadly at her.

'Yeah, unfortunately. I knew she'd been tracking me for months which was why I kept moving but she was closer than I thought.'

He winced, which shocked Bella slightly as he was not someone who was scared easily.

'She'd come to kill me and any witnesses who would have been around.'

'Aka. Alice.'

As Bella finished the sentence, they both shivered. It was worse than they'd ever imagined but also better in a way. For one it was in character but it showed how near Alice was to death without knowing it.

'And now? Where's Maria now?'

She whispered the phrase.

'Dead.'

She could sense from the tone that he had battled her to stop her finding Alice and had won.

'She looked defeated. The Voltori had come to reprimand the vampires creating immortal children and she'd been caught. They'd ripped her apart and tortured her, killing all her creations in front of her before deciding death would be too kind. She blamed me for it and was insistent I pay for her pain with my life. She wasn't very hard to kill but she'd brought some new young ones which got in a couple of nasty bites.'

Bella finally understood why he hadn't wanted to talk. One of his best memories was also his worst.

'I'm not going to tell you, don't tell Alice because you probably will anyway. Just make sure you don't hurt her.'

'Actually Jasper, You should probably know that it hurts a lot less now.'

Both he and Bella froze. They'd been so deep in conversation they hadn't noticed Alice come back. Bella quickly scurried off.

'But? …'

'No buts Jasper. All this time I was worried you didn't like me or something like that. I've been going out of my mind.'

She slumped to the floor. He bent down to hug her.

'Why would you ever think that? You are the only girl I've ever liked or loved. You are everything to me. There isn't anything I would trade you for in the world.'

She smiled at his sincere expression.

'Have I ever told you I love you?'

He grinned.

'I love you too.'


End file.
